villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Seresdina
Seresdina, more commonly known by her alias Serena, is the main antagonist from the fifteenth volume of the light novel series, Konosuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! Appearance Seresdina is a fairly young and well-endowed woman, most likely in her early twenties, who gives off the aura of a "mature beauty". Her black hair is free-flowing, strait, short and neatly cut, with wide-swept bangs which leave her ears visible. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of black, and she has a single beauty spot just below her left eye. Seresdina usually wears a long red and white dress, and a white cape with black trimmings over it. Seresdina also has a mace around her waist to use in combat situations. Personality On the outside, Seresdina exudes the aura of an ideal priest: kind, compassionate, gentle, and generous. However, this is only a facade that masks her true personality, one that is scheming and devious. She is very convincing and charismatic, using her outward persona and human nature to trick adventurers in ways that benefit her, convincing them of things like the fact that the Demon King is only a girl affected by a curse that will eventually wear off, or gaining the trust of entire towns by defeating threats she set up herself. However, when things didn't go as she planned she became a completely reckless person who has no problem insulting and attacking anyone who annoyed her. History Background Seresdina was once an ordinary adventurer who began her career in the beginner town of Axel like many others. Eventually she joined the army of the Demon King as one of the eight generals who maintain the barrier around his castle. Seresdina, as the army's only human, also served as its spymaster. Seresdina often received ridicule from other members of the Demon King's army because she worshiped Regina, the minor dark goddess of puppetry and revenge. Regina was sealed many years ago in the village of the Crimson Demon Clan, as such worship of her declined until Seresdina was her last remaining follower. The seal was eventually broken, and Seresdina, as the last worshiper, was given all of Regina's blessings. Several years later Seresdina was instructed by the Demon King to convert the adventurer Satou Kazuma to the Demon King's army or kill him. Her secondary objective was to use her powers of puppetry to enthrall the population of Axel, thus making it easier for the Demon King's army to subjugate. Adoring Fan Seresdina, under the alias of 'Serena', traveled to the Adventurer's Guild and asked to meet Kazuma under the guise of being his fan (Kazuma was fairly well known by this point for eliminating five Demon King Generals). Eventually Kazuma showed up at the Guild and Seresdina introduced herself as a fan and asked if she could join his adventuring party. Kazuma, however, immediately saw through 'Serena', and identified her as an assassin of the Demon King's army. Unfortunately for Kazuma, Seresdina, with the unknowing aid of Kazuma's party priest Aqua, was able to convince Kazuma of her priestess identity. Kazuma never-the-less rejected Seresdina's proposal. After being rejected Seresdina began setting up several scenarios which would make the adventurers of Axel grateful to her, thus putting them under her spell. For example she would give free support spells to the adventurers who didn't have a party priest, and would allow other adventurers to take the rewards for her quests. Identity Discovered After a few days of covertly enthralling adventurers Seresdina decided to do something about Kazuma. She led him into a secluded alleyway and began to tell him a lie about the true nature Demon King. Seresdina told Kazuma that the Demon King was actually a little girl suffering from a curse, causing them to perform the unspeakable atrocities; however the curse on the Demon King would soon end, and as such Kazuma wouldn't have to defeat them. Unfortunately for Seresdina, her retired fellow Demon King Generals Wiz and Vanir were in the neighborhood, and accidentally revealed her identity to Kazuma. Seresdina, knowing her cover had been blown, revealed her orders regarding Kazuma, as well as her position in the Demon King's army. She then offered him a position in the Demon King's army, which he declined, although he promised to not interfere in her affairs in Axel, as he didn't want to fight another general of the Demon King. Seresdina Vs. Kazuma The next day, in order to further dissuade Kazuma from taking action against her, she demonstrated the powers of revenge that Regina had given her by having him stab her in the hand. A few days later, Seresdina told Kazuma that because she owed him a favor (he gave her money once after she was fleeced by Vanir), she would not harm the townspeople in anyway if Kazuma chose to fight her alone, although she did not believe he would actually take action against her. With this information Kazuma decided that he would stop Seresdina, who had caused a lot of frustration for him and his party. However, because Kazuma couldn't think of a good plan on the spot, he simply drop-kicked Seresdina in the face to vent his frustrations. Over the next few days Kazuma began pulling relatively harmless pranks on Seresdina, usually as a way to gauge her strength and the application of her revenge power. These pranks slowly began to break Seresdina's mental fortitude. She was eventually able to catch Kazuma off guard in a secluded area while he was preparing his next prank. Unfortunately for Seresdina, Kazuma was able to use his wind breath skill to lift up her skirt, and then his bind skill to tie it to the top of her head, essentially exposing her bottom half completely. Kazuma then made his escape as a crowd of people emerged to see Seresdina's naked bottom half. Gallery Kazuma gropes Seresdina's breasts.png|Seresdina's breasts are groped by Kazuma. Seresdina Kyakkou Vol 5 Preview.jpg|Seresdina (second bottom left), in the Kyakkou spin-off series. Seresdina and the Axis Cult.jpg|Seresdina is given over to the Axis Order. Trivia * Seresdina is the only general of the Demon King's army to survive their battle with Kazuma's party, instead having her level reduced to 1. External links *Seresdina at the Konosuba Wiki Category:Female Category:Book Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Addicts Category:Anarchist Category:Arrogant Category:Blackmailers Category:Brainwashers Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Criminals Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dark Priests Category:Deal Makers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Extortionists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Femme Fatale Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Graverobbers Category:Harbingers Category:Heretics Category:Homicidal Category:Imprisoned Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Magic Category:Military Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Necromancers Category:Nemesis Category:Provoker Category:Saboteurs Category:Slaver Category:Traitor Category:Trickster